My Saving Grace
by Do Not Even Try
Summary: Jake Ryan hit a very sour note in his life. And there is only one person who can save him. ONESHOT JILEY


Jake's Pov:

Slipping. Falling. Leaving. Losing. Hurting. Pretending. Wishing. Praying. Watching.

Those words make up my life in a nutshell. People see me and think, 'Jake Ryan! I wish I was him! His life is great.'

Do you know what is worse then people feeling sorry for you? People hating you for something, you don't even have.

A Perfect Life.

It's what I lack.

I knew from the start I was different. When all my classmates in Kindergarten were dreaming of the Christmas presents they were going to receive, I dreamed bigger. I dreamed of doing the newly found talent all my life. Acting.

If I would have known, it was more of a burden and curse, than a passion I would have NEVER have done my first commercial.

Everything started going down hill when I was ten. I had guest starred in a ton of episodes for popular TVs shows and was getting to be very well known. I was walking past a rack of newspapers and magazines in a mall when a boy, looking a magazine with me on the front, said, "Ugh! I hate that stupid boy. He can't even act!"

Millions more negative comments were to follow me through the years. My Mom always said it was because they were jealous.

But I never understood why. I was jealous of them. I wanted to be able to go to the park and get into a fight without it being on the front page. But I chose my destiny when I first picked up a script.

Then I met her. Miley Stewart. She didn't treat me like a God like all her classmates. She understood me. It was something I hadn't seen in a long time. And I loved it. I loved her.

But I lost her.

I lost her to my 'Perfect Life'. She finally decided she couldn't do it anymore. That all the pain wasn't worth it. She left me all alone and cold and misunderstood.

That was it for me. My little pretend clay self melted away, leaving cold, stone hard me. My career went down hill, I dated Lindsay Lohan, I started drugs.

I became the person I used to hate when I was little. When I would pass kids on the street they would spit on my picture and say, "I hate that loser." Then walk off. I would just smile as I saw myself in them, and silently agree with them.

Then I got a $800 fine for getting caught with drugs. After that I would see people buy my magazines, then throw them in the trash cans. Zombie High DVDs were covering the walls. But not a soul touched them.

Then one day I saw her. As a little girl through my face in a trash can, I watched her gently pick it up and smooth out the newspaper before whispering, "Oh Jake...what have you done to yourself..?" She wiped her wet cheeks and threw it back in the trash can and marched off. I took out the paper, and smoothed out the creases. 'What had happened to me?'

I gave up after that. No more drugs, no more girls, no more auditions, no more movies, no more life. I stayed in my apartment in New York.

I would get on the floor and pray to God at night for another chance. I knew I had messed up. And if I could start all over, I would ignore my auditions. And just be normal.

God was listening out that day. He must have sent the angel Gabriel out to give my savior the message, because she turned up at my door no more than a week after that.

"Hey Jake." She whispered sadly.

"Hello Miley." I whispered. She stood awkwardly in my doorway until I let her in.

"Sit down." I said as I handed her a chipped coffee cup full of hot chocolate. She eagerly aloud the comforting liquid to slide down her throat.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to yell at me, because I get that every day in flame mail." she put down the cup gently and said,

"No. I'm here because you need me. And I need you." I shook my head and turned away.

"I don't need you. I don't need anyone." She carefully took my hand and said,

"Yes you do Jake. You need me, and you need your acting." I just looked away and muttered,

"Go Miley." She stroked my cheek and said,

"Oh Jake, what has the world done to you?" I looked away and whispered,

"Nothing more than what I brought on myself." She put her hand on my cheek and looked into my shadowed eyes and said,

"But don't you see Jake? It's not too late, and I still need you. And I know you need me. Lets start over." I brought my hand cautiously up to her cheek, as if I was afraid she would disappear.

"But don't you see Miley? It is too late. Just go before I hurt you any more than I already have." She shook her head and said,

"It's never too late if you believe. Wasn't it you who told me that?"

"Yes. But that was back when I still believe." I whispered sadly. She started to tear up as she whispered,

"I believe in you Jake. Do you believe in me?"

"Yea. I do." I whispered. She smiled and said,

"Lets believe together." And I smiled.

I'll never forget that day. I mean how could I?

It was the day my angel was sent to me.

It was the day she saved me.

Love, promise, dreams, truth, trust, caring, believing, helping, influencing others.

That's what my life is all about now. 

A/n: I like oneshots. lol. please review you guys rock!


End file.
